


20

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22
Collections: Interactive chapter





	20

The Tilt-A-Whirl did exactly what I expected it to. It cleared my head. Or, more accurately, it replaced the overwhelming spiraling of thoughts in my head with a disorientating, dazing spinning.

But, of course, it doesn’t last. As I am let go of the ride, I feel ever so slightly nauseated and that reminds me of Blue. Both the word and the reaction to the ride.

More than the ride, more than my current feelings, what confuses me, though, is Bram Greenfeld waiting at the exit of the ride. I look around, but there is no Garrett, no Nick, no one from the soccer team… actually, we are the only people our age.

He might have seen me and decided to at least say hi. Bram would be thoughtful like that.

“Hey!” I tell him when I’m close enough to not have to raise my voice.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Thinking that if I were braver, I would have joined you on that thing.”

“Not a fan of the Tilt-A-Whirl?”

“Not exactly, no. I did seriously consider braving it for you, though, but… Garrett made me ate some really greasy carnival food, and I learned the hard way not to mix spinning and junk food.”

For me? The hard way? It stops me midstep as I am climbing down the little stairs and Bram has to take a step forward and literally catch me so I wouldn’t fall. That is quite embarrassing, but he steps back and looks at me like nothing just happened. But something did just happen. Not the tripping, not Bram’s strong arms around me, something much bigger.

Bram’s words sound exactly like what someone else could have said… But I’m not going there on my own. I can’t be wrong again.

“Bram, what are you saying?”

“Is that you trying to punish me? For being so unfair to you lately?”

I can’t believe this. This is him. Blue is there. He showed. He even considered riding the Tilt-A-Whirl. I think I would have liked him to, but I also think that none of us would have enjoyed him throwing up his greasy food…

“You came!”

“Sorry I’m late. I needed to build up the courage first, and then you were nowhere to be found, and then… you were on that ride from Hell…”

I smile. “I didn’t want to punish you. But I guess it did remind me of you.”

“One day, I’ll ride that thing for you if you want.”

“That would be a serious declaration of love,” I tease him. “But I don’t need you to do things for me that you don’t want to do. I’m sorry about tonight. I realize that even if I said ‘no pressure’, I was putting a bit of pressure on you.”

“No, you weren’t. Or… maybe, but I have put a lot of pressure on us too. A different kind, sure, but still… And I think… I think this is it.”

My eyes widen. Is he breaking up with me? Did he really reveal himself to tell me he had enough?

“This is what?”

“I think we are finally in a place where we want the same thing.”

And my heart is beating twice as fast. Hope, again, brighter and stronger than ever. “And what would that be?”

“Simon… Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“I… don’t know.” His face crumbles down, so I quickly add: “Are you even out? I told you, Bram, no pressure. I can wait.”

His smile is back and that alone makes me happy. He gets closer and whispers “I don’t want to wait” before kissing me.

His arms wrap around me again, but this time I’m not embarrassed. This time, I’m proud. Because Cute Bram is my boyfriend and he wants the world to know…

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
